Wolf at the Host club?
by Emily Sweetine
Summary: What happens when a werewolf falls into the host clubs lives? well, there lives are turned upside-down. added in crazy scientist bit from Maximum Ride I own nothing. may change name. It is rated T for comments and the host club.
1. The Wolf Chapter 1

What will happen when a werewolf joins the host club's life? Note: I did get the scientist thing frame Maximum Ride I own neither

It is raining. She passes by trees. And then into a court-yard. She is a runaway from the scientists at the school. It is the middle of the day and the rain is making it hard to see. She nearly runs into a door. She throws it open and runs inside. She looks into a hall it is lined with doors it is richly furnished. She just got inside and slammed the door behind her when, ring! The bell sounded.  
Kids rushed into the hallway, all chatting happily. There were 3 major this that stood out.

1) They were all wearing high-class uniforms

2) The majority of the girls are around a group of 3 people 1 girl and 2 boys

3) Though they were all wearing what seemed to be a boys style uniform, one was a girl.

And my eyes are good. Of These three people, two look identical down to the last freckle, they must be twins, but the one that looked like a girl, saw me and came over looking concerned. "Are you ok?" "I think so. Where am I?" "Ouran High School. I'm Haruhi, by the way. Who are you?" "Uhhh." I don't know how to answer it because I don't know if I can trust her or him. She didn't smell like the scientists did. Maybe she was just a human, not keen on experimenting on people and messing with their DNA. I still give her a fake name. "K-Karen." My real name is Suzan. I was kidnapped from my family and experimented on. But the thing is that I don't remember where I am from. I was told my name. They didn't think I would escape. Fools! "Um, which way to the principles office. I guess I am going to join Ouran High." I told her. "Um, unless your rich or supper smart it is unlikely you will get in. You look like you haven't had a meal in a while. How about I share my lunch with you and then take you tithe principals office." Well, I wasn't about to pass a free lunch. Girls, whom were all mushy because she was so considerate, surrounded her. With "Omg he is sooo sweet." When we got back to the classroom I heard her say "damn those rich people." I just looked and her and said, "why does everyone think you are a boy?" This question obviously fought her off guard. " How did u know?" I couldn't tell her she smelled like a girl. So I told her she just looked more like a girl then a boy. Which is how I guessed. She just looked at me like she knew I was lying, but moved on and shared her lunch anyway. It was so good to have real food and not the rats on the street. During lunch we talked a lot. A human conversion about well, anything we could think of. But left out my past. She then led me down a maze of hallways and right in front of the principal's office. "do you want me to go with you?" I told her that it was ok. " Hey if you make it then come by room 3. And tell the person at the front desk that you are my friend and know my big secret. If he asks what it is then tell him. He is tall and has black hair and glasses. He will be typing on his computer. I thank her for the info and say I will try. "His name is Kyoya. By the way." I then walk inside.


	2. Out the Window Chapter 2

Hours later

Some how I made it into Ouran High (I guessed on most of the questions). So now, according to the school, I am Karen Timberwolf (I know it is cheesy, it is the only thing I could think of). Why am I now going to the school, you ask. Well, think about it this way;

1) My natural instinct is to run and get as far away as possible from the scientists so they couldn't find me,

2) They would never believe I would stay in one place for long and

3) They might just pass over this way.

Sitting by the window I ask, "Hey Haruhi, did you know you can rent a uniform?" I am still getting over the laughter and shock of walking into music room three.

***Flashback starts***

I open up the doors and there they are, 6 good-looking boys and Haruhi. All in traditional Indian clothes. At once they said, "Welcome to the Host Club." When I saw them, I couldn't help myself. I started to crack up. While laughing I said, "What the hell is a host club?" a blond boy had said, "we are a group of boys, with way too much time on our hands, that entertain young ladies, with way too much time on their hands." I started laughing all over again. I knew normal people acted weird, but this is over the top. Who would go to something that stupid? Haruhi say me and said, "Oh Hey Karen. Guys this is Karen" the blond one came up to me and said, " you must know about me." He tried to grab my hand. I flipped him over my shoulder. "No." He just went into a corner and started to grow mushrooms. "Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms" said one of the twins. I turn to the only person with glasses. "Kyoya, right?" he just kind of looked at me sort of shocked for me to know him. Haruhi told me " The blond boy you flipped over your shoulder is Tamaki, those twins are Kaoru and Hikaru.

***End of flashback***

Haruhi took her time to answer. There were no girls at the moment for her to 'entertain'. "No why?" "I was asked if I wanted one, of the girls' uniforms." One of the twins, Hikaru I think, said, "Did you get one?" "Yeah," I answered, "of the Boys'." I see a look cross his face. The blond one went up to me and said, "Why do you girls never dress like girls. I mean I have to allow Haruhi, she has to pay back the debt she owes us, but you! I BET YOU ARE TOO PRETTY TO BE WEARING A BOYS' UNIFORM!" I slowly turn to him he backs away slowly. "who the hell are you to tell me what I should or student wear?! I AM A FREE SPERIT!" That is when I notice the twins. They have this identical evil grin. They turn to me and pester, "come on why do you not want to wear the girls' uniform Are you a boy?" "No." this went on for around 30 minutes before I started to get mad. And when I get mad I go 'wolf'. The pestering ended when I flung open the window and jumped out.

**I'm new at this. If you can please help if you see a fault. If I misspell a name, Tell Me PLEASE!**


	3. Surprise in the Woods Chapter 3

I'm so **stuped.**Why did I jump out the window? What will they think of me? that I am nuts. I guess I am, I mean I am talking to myself right now. Why did thous twins gang up on me. Grrrr. I can't get angry or I _will_ go wolf. I did ok cooling off. I only got my tail and ears. well, I still have my human ears, normally I don't keep my human ears with my wolf ones. But now and then it just works out that way. I realize something then. It starts with the ears and tail, then the a claws and then arms/leg change with hair. Fun right. Love learn about myself. Speeding of learning, I have to go to school tomorrow, I realized. At least the school is protected by guards. That will protect me along enough to run. While I am here I might as well look where to live. I sourced for a river. I found one fairly quickly and a great flat area next to it with a good amount of low branches with cover. Perfect to live in. There are even fish in the stream score! I now have breakfast and dinner. Lunch if needed. I wash up a little in the cold water. That is when I heard the shouting. "Karen, Karen? Are you there?" Who are they shouting for? Oh, yeah, that is what I told them my name was. Wait their looking for ME? Why? That is when I hear them. "Don't you two know the job of the Host member to woo young ladies not to make them so angry they are willing to jump out a window to get away From us. You idiots." I just lost my ears and tail when they found me. So close, *sigh*. "Good you ok." Haruhi said. She sighed in relief. "Can I ask you why you jumped out the window? You could of died!" She was freaking out. I laugh. "I knew I wouldn't die. I have good reflexes. Plus I jump out of windows more often then you think." The twins looked surprised and then guiltily at me. "What's up?" I asked. "Is it our fault you jumped?" I didn't care to lie. "Yeah, but you didn't know this about me, I hate being crowded and interigated. Sorry," I rolled my eyes and with heavy sarcasm said "I should of used my words." the twins laughed. "Okay." They said in unison. That is when the blond one, Tamaki, ran up and tried to hug me. pushed him back and he fell to the ground with a soft thunk. "What the hell did I just say? I don't like being crowded. Why did u hug me?" "Well, we found you so, yeah." "What the hell is wrong with you?" Haruhi, thankfully, changed the subject. "Do you live close by, Karen?" "Closer then you think." They look at me funny. "Do you know when school starts?" I ask for a subject change, again. "You joined a school and you don't know when it starts?!" "Yep. Problem?" "8." They started to walk away. "Haruhi, why did you guys come to look for me?" "that is a stuped question. Your our friend." She laughed and walked away. I just followed in astonishment.

. 

**Ok I hope you like the 8. Love , love, love soul eater. XP. A couple of days ago I was told I would be a good werewolf. Complement to insult? Your pick.**


	4. Drive away CHapter 4

**Soooooooo sorry about how long is has been! Underlined in Susan's thoughts**We had gotten back just after six. We had just gotten to the driveway when a maid comes up to us. "Master Tamaki Are you ready to go?" "My fair lady, I am. Let's go." All of them waived. Eventually all of the others fallen we'd the same suit. Haruhi was waiting for me to leave I think. "Hey I am walking to my house. It is not to far. Maybe we can walk together?" She ended it in a question. "No!" I said to fast. She looked hurt. I didn't know what to do. I panicked. "I need to get home fast. mine is not far." I could tell that she knew it was more that that. "Maybe you can come tomorrow. That would be fun." "Sure. Sounds like fun." I smiled, unsure of what to do. Mug dad would love me having 'girl time." Air quotes. I laughed. I never been anywhere but in the school. But the basic nature of humans clicked in my brain. I have never been near any one without a genetic alteration. Except the sciences. Damn left soon after. I walked to the forest. Back to the spot I dubbed my 'home for the week'. I guess I had better fish. I walked to the stream and turned my hand into a claw. That is when trouble strikes.

The scientist's trackers had found me. They are like bears that fly. They run and I go full wolf. In case they see me. Thank god it rained. My sent is mostly lost. I lowered myself into the stream. They ran past. I guess I am leaving tomorrow. Today, I need to sleep.


	5. The Failed Escape 5

It is a good thing I don't need to pack. I woke up later then I wanted. People were arriving at the school. Maybe I can sneak out during the day. Or after everyone gets to class. I caught a fish and ate it raw. Yum. **Eye Roll**. I walked quietly to the gate it being about to close. I heard a girls scream. "Don't close the gate!" Haruhi? She must think I am a guard. "Oh it's you. I thought I was about to be locked out. It happened to me the first day last year. Don't ask Are you ready for school?" "Not going today. Family emergency." Which it technically true. I am my family. "OH! Are they ok? Do you want me to come with you?" I tried to look sad. "Naw. It isn't in the state. I have to leave." "What? You're Coming back, right?" "Not likely. I- not unless…" that slipped out without my thinking. "Unless what?" "Nothing," I am trying to cover what I said. "Unless what?" What ever. "Unless it is safe." "What is unsafe here?" I laugh. For me what isn't 'unsafe'? "doesn't matter. I have to go now." "No. wait one more day. Please. You can leave tomorrow." I was taken aback. "I-I can't." I was surprised by her reaction of my leaving. "Why do you care? No one else has before." I mumble. "That's why! You need some one to care for you!" That is when I heard the girl squeaking. "He is so sweet." Haruhi's eyes pleated with me. Damn it. "Find but don't expect me in the morning." I'll just sneak away during school. "Still not going to school." "Will you at least go to the Host club after school." "Fine. What ever." "No I don't think I trust you I need proof you will be there." I looked inquisitively at her. "Your shoe or something that you need for later." I grumbled I was going to sneak away from this place during school. "FINE!" I Bent over and gave her my shoe. I will sneak away after the club. "And," she, as though reading my thoughts, said, "I will keep it until you sleep over at my house." "God, why? I need to leave a.s.a.p. Sorry." Not unless you want me to keep you shoe." I am not so sure I care. I will just steal another pair. But these boots are nice and sturdy. I definitely want my shoe back. "Fine I am waiting if the forest if you want me." I look toward the school and see the squealing girl. In the 2nd story window and the window is closed. Shit. My powers are going wonky on me. The full moon must be drawing near. I run into the forest.

After school. Outside music room three

I walked into the room to a gaggle of giggling girls. I walked past and sat at the window. A little part of the group surrounded me and I was starting to get pissed off. "What?" I growled at the girls. They giggle more. One of the braver girls came up to me and asked, "Are you a new host?" Do I look like a boy to them? **Looks Down** Yep. I can see why. Still I got angry. "Why would you think that? Why do you giggle all the damn time?" They gasped. "Now, now. That's not how you treat a lady." Tamaki told me. "Do I care?" "You should. It is very important." "Lets just say I am a lot more like Haruhi then you are." Tamaki gaped open mouthed. "Close you mouth. You look like fancy tuna." Haruhi. "What exactly did you tell him, Karen?" "Nothing he didn't already know. Unless he really didn't know then my bad." I looked innocently at her. "Oh my god. He is so bad!" Said one of the girls. **I guess that answers that.** "You should join the host club!" What the hell! "I will not be a Fucking host. Got it" "Please stop crowding my friend. He doesn't like it." "You know what, I will meet you outside by the forest." I push threw the crowd of girls and into the hall. See u later.


End file.
